Close Encounters of the Mafia Kind
by Tsuneko
Summary: Enter: Tsuneko, the cousin of Tsuna. Tsuneko has grown up traveling the world with her successful novelist of a father. She meets new people in Japan, her current home, all because Reborn requested it. She-of course!- makes new friends, new rivals, and new choices. She meets a man described as "cute beyond all reasons". So who is he? VongolaxOCxOC (relationships vary)
1. Prior Encounter

'Dad? How many more hours?' I asked in a whiny voice. 'Honestly do you ever quit? About 36 minutes and we'll be there.' He said with a hand on his forehead. 'Go back to sleep now okay? Just be quiet whatever you do. Please!' I turned away from him mumbling: 'Grumpy old man.' 'I do not appreciate that, Tsuneko. Remember I'm the one that pays all the fees you create.' I waved my hand at him. 'I'm thirsty.' 'So?' 'It wasn't a question dad. Hand me the credit card please? Their coming around again.' I held my hand out. I heard the rustling of clothing then felt a warm plastic in my hand. 'Would you two like anything?' I handed her the card. 'Yes, A Tequila for the man and a sprite for me along with some pretzels.' She smiled at me. 'So have you two been to Japan Before?' The woman asked as she handed us our order. 'Yep. A long time ago, but still we have. This airport bathroom is where I was conceived.' My dad did a spit take with his tequila. 'Tsuneko! Don't Say such things! You were conceived in a bed and you know that!' My father said looking at me angrily, but he was blushing so I couldn't take him seriously. I told the woman behind my hand 'No I wasn't. It just wasn't this exact airport's bathroom.' She smiled nervously, and handed me my pretzels and the golden card made of plastic. 'Well if you have any problems let us know.' I nodded. 'I'll just hold onto it dad.' He nodded Looking out the small window. I leaned over to look outside too.

'I hate how it looks so desolate but it really isn't. What about you?' he turned to look at me. 'It makes me think of your mother.' Pft. I burst out laughing with my outrageous laugh. 'Hey keep it down Back There! Stupid woman.' I nearly stood up when that idiot said that. 'Loosen up you Idiot. If you had known what this conversation was you'd laugh too!' I shouted back wherever that rough voice was. 'No I wouldn't stupid Woman!' I crossed my arms. 'You know what I'm already sick of you so stop responding!' I huffed. 'He was a jerk.' My father just stared at me. 'What?' He shrugged and looked away. Weirdo. 'It's yours.' I turned sharply towards my dad. 'What are you talking about?' I said with my grey eyes going emotionless. 'The Gold Card, it's yours.' I narrowed my eyes. 'Are you lying to me Daisuke?' I asked staring him in the eyes. He shook his head and his wavy grayish brown locks went with his head. I smiled. 'Okay. Thanks!' I hugged him as much as an arm rest in between would allow. 'Now stop being embarrassing.' _Prink!_ The Seat belt light, yay! 'We're done practically aren't we?' he nodded putting on his seat belt as I put on mine as well. 'All Passengers please return to your seats and put on your seat belts. Thank you for flying…' The stewardess went on. I made a blah blah blah hand mouth moving along with her words and made my father chuckle.

I grabbed our luggage and walked off the plane with my father directly behind me. 'Ugh. Why aren't you carrying these?' 'It's because I'm getting too fragile to do such trivial things. So you do it. Brickhouse.' I stopped and glared at him. 'Don't ever call me Brickhouse, okay its weird and I'm not even that strong. And your not fragile, you're just lazy.' He shrugged it off. 'Our Temporary home is Nana's until our house is finished.' I nodded. 'You can't call it a house if its 3 of them combined.' We grabbed our other bags which was 5. I made dad carry 4 and I carried the last one. We hitched a taxi and went to Nana's. The ride there was dead and awkwardly silent.

Once we arrived at Nana's we knocked on the door. The door opened and there was Nana in all her glory. 'Hey Nana Thanks for letting us crash here for a few days. We appreciate it.' She smiled. 'Oh its no problem Daisuke. Tsuneko you grew out of your red hair, huh?' I smiled and nodded. My dad and I proceeded to take off our shoes. 'I hope you don't mind bunking with Tsuna, Tsuneko.' I smiled. 'Not one bit! I love Tsuna, he's practically my brother. Is he here now?' she nodded. 'Okay I'll be on my way up then!' I climbed the stairs so quickly, that I nearly tripped over the last step. 'I'm okay!' I heard slight laughing from down stairs. I slammed Tsuna's door. I saw him jump in surprise. 'Tsuneko! Here let me take those!' He was doing fine walking over till he fell and knocked the entire set of luggage onto the floor, including me. 'I'm so sorry Tsuneko! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Really it was!' I sighed, same old Tsuna. 'Okay I get it! Your sorry calm down.' 'Ciaossu Sawada Tsuneko.' I turned sharply to the squeaky voice. 'Reborn-san, nice to see you!' Tsuna looked at both of us. 'Tsuneko you know this baby?' I nodded smiling. 'Reborn is the reason we came back to Japan. We were gonna stay in Italy because Dad liked it there, for me it was too hot but they invented air-conditioning for that reason.' He gaped at me.

'So how was your day, huh? Was school fun? Do you get uniforms?!' I asked overly excited. He nodded smiling nervously. 'Why do you want uniforms?' he asked me curiously. 'Because there in all Anime! Are they Super Cute too?!' He sweat dropped. 'I guess they could be, but they're rather boring. You can look at them. They're in the closet.' I nodded and looked at the bland white button up shirt along with the short blue skirt. 'That's a disappointment for sure.' I said giving a blank stare. 'There isn't even a vest.' 'Only in the winter.' I sighed. 'Anime school girls lie! They don't have cool uniforms!' 'We should probably go to sleep now Tsune.' I nodded as he pulled out the futon mattress from under his bed and giving me one of his pillows and a blanket.


	2. First Encounter of Family

'Sawada, Tsuneko. Nickname: Tsune-chan. A student in class 1-A of Namimori Middle School. She Can Vault over 5 boxes. She Can do 3 Chin-ups. To Train her will be a pleasure.'

'Wake Up, Tsuna.' I looked over at Tsuna. 'Heh! Good luck Reborn. A nuclear bombing couldn't even wake him up!' I stated as I started buttoning my shirt. He looked at me and smirked. 'mmm…five more minutes.' Tsuna mumbled turning away from us. 'It's no use.' Reborn stated. 'I'll use the traditional Vongola Family method to wake him up.' Vongola Family Method? This ought to be interesting. I stood there watching him while pulling up my skirt. He pulls out those electric things you would use to revive someone! If Tsuna lives, he'll be lucky. '3,2,1!' Reborn stated as he shocked the living hell out of Tsuna, who exclaimed rather loudly. Ooh!~ I'm pretty sure I just saw Tsuna's skeleton! I snickered. Tsuna's hair is so singed it is even more unkempt.

Wait a second…When did Reborn put on the costume? 'Wh-What are you doing?!' Tsuna practically shouted. 'Are you awake?' Reborn questioned. Tsuna continued shouting at Reborn 'Do you normally wake people up by electrically shocking their heart?!' He was spitting too…Reborn just calmly told him that he was glad he woke up safely. 'Every once and a while someone doesn't wake up.' 'Because they were electrocuted to death!' and cue Tsuna's crying. 'I'm heading down stairs now you two! Don't die while I'm gone!' I started out the door with my just equipped navy blue socks. 'Nana, you didn't have to!' I heard Daisuke say.

'Don't say that! Dad, If Nana wants to make a huge delicious breakfast let her!' I said gathering all the food by me, glaring at him. He looked at me weird. 'I can't wait till all your crazy eating habits come back to bite you in the end! You'll be one of the weird women who live alone forever with a bunch of animals.' I glared at him more. 'Don't count on it!' I stated with food in my mouth. He held back a gag. He must've seen my food. I honestly have now clue, what I'm eating but it's delicious! 'You ready to go Tsune-chan?' Tsuna asked. I nodded, hugging my dad quickly, and then grabbing my bag while sliding my shoes on.

'Tsuna where's my shoe locker?' he looked at the number on the slip and brought me to it. It was on the opposite side of his locker. 'Wait for me so you can show me the way to class.' He nodded walking back to his locker. I was putting my shoes in the locker when I heard 'Good morning, Tsuna-kun.' from a light and delicate voice. I looked around my locker. I saw an innocent light brunette girl. Interesting. 'Could you move?' I heard from behind me. I turned to see a boy my age with grey hair. 'Uh…yeah.' I said moving to the side. I leaned against the side of the lockers, while putting my shoes on. 'G-Good morning, Kyoko-chan.' I heard Tsuna stutter. 'Did you know our class is getting two new transfer students today?' I heard the delicate voice ask. I leaned closer, and closer, and closer…bam! A sharp pain went through my side.

'Owww!' I exclaimed. 'Neko-chan!' I heard from Tsuna's voice. He came to help me up. I stood up. 'What did you do?' I smiled. 'I was putting on my shoes and I fell. So who's this girl?' He looked back at Kyoko and blushed. 'Don't Even Tsune!' he whispered to me. 'Don't what? You mean introduce myself as your amazing cousin from Italy?' 'No! Don't embarrass me!' I gave him a deadpan look. 'Me? Me embarrass you? Never! Its funnier when you do it.' I said walking away from him slightly smiling. 'Hi! I'm Sawada Tsuneko. I'm Tsuna's cousin from Italy. I'm one of the new Transfer students you were talking about!' She smiled at me. 'Nice to meet you Tsuneko-chan! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko!...' God does this girl shut-up. Just keep smiling. 'Tsune, we have to go now.' I heard Tsuna say. I nodded politely.

Now I stood in front of my new classmates. 'Allow me to introduce your two new classmates. They both have returned from studying in Italy. Gokudera Hayato, and Sawada Tsuneko.' I heard whispers about how both of us are apparently very appealing to the eyes. No surprise there! I walked to my desk which is by some boy who is tall, kinda dark and handsome! While on my way I see that silver haired kid stop and glare at Tsuna. Then kick his desk over. Oh hell no! This guy is so paying for it…after I find out who this cute boy is next to me. The grey head keeps glaring at Tsuna. The heck he doesn't even know Tsuna!

'Tsuna, you said you were in some event. You can't just not go!' he mumbled: 'I'm just so exhausted from being on edge all day.' I see the cute boy who sits next to me walk up to Tsuna with 3 others. He touched Tsuna's shoulder. 'Yamamoto…' This "Yamamoto" said 'We're counting on you today, Tsuna.' 'You're counting on me?' 'In the volleyball match' said some random guy. 'You're on the volleyball team?' 'He's on the baseball team but he's good at other sports too.' Whoa, tall, kinda dark, handsome and athletic. SUPER ATTRACTIVE! Tsuna, you will be the best man at our Wedding! And I will be in the most spectacular dress! 'You've been so amazing recently, you've caught everyone's eye.' 'What! Tsuna why didn't you tell me you were popular!' I stated smiling at him. 'because I'm not.' He mumbled looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah right! I can believe it! So what's this about Volleyball?' 'Tsuna's playing and were counting on him. Tsuna, use some of that last-ditch power.' Yamamoto told him. Tsuna raised his arms in front of him 'Well, but that was…' 'Yeah.' 'You were really cool back there.' said Kyoko.

I've established that I don't particularly like Kyoko. This is my opinion of her: She is stupid and naïve and definitely is not worth Tsuna's interest. I mean she's nice to him and everything but he deserves someone better. Smarter even. 'People even stopped calling you Loser Tsuna after that.' said some dark haired girl. She must be a friend of Kyoko's. Tsuna looked at them 'Now that you mention it…' he said. 'Do your best I'll be cheering for you.' Kyoko said bending slightly and smiling. Tsuna smiled nervously and stuttered 'Y-yeah, you can count on me.' I scanned the room. That grey haired kid keeps glaring at Tsuna. So I stood behind Tsuna and glared back at him. Jerk face. 'Hey, Tsuneko-chan, do you want to come with me and Hana to the gym? We can watch Tsuna together!' I looked at her, then Tsuna. His face was telling me to go. I nodded. 'Yeah sure I'll come! Do your best Tsu-kun!' I said smiling and we started towards the gym.

'What's it like living in Italy? Is it as romantic as you would expect?' I looked at Kyoko. 'Well Italy is rather warm, but it snows too. It's really pretty there. It's probably like you imagine it, but more crowded. I liked it there I guess.' She nodded. 'Oh this is my friend Kurokawa Hana. Hana-chan this is Sawada Tsuneko.' I smiled at her. 'Just call me Tsune-chan. I'm Tsuna's cousin by the way.' She nodded. 'Call me Hana-chan.' Kyoko smiled at us. 'You can call me Kyoko-chan too, Tsune-chan.' I smiled and nodded. 'Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, I believe we will be good friends!' They both nodded, and Kyoko added a smile to it.

'Fight Tsuna!' 'Hey! Here comes some dependable help!' Oh geez I hope Tsuna isn't Freaking out. 'Th-they're Expecting me to do well.' He said. He's totally freaking out. 'Tsuna-kun, do your best!' Kyoko said to him smiling with her eyes closed. Hana and I were standing behind her near some white haired guy. Tsuna walked towards the cute guy who told Tsuna that they were waiting for him. Then I saw a familiar grey haired boy by them. 'The game between 1-A and 1-C starts now!' said the referee. The serve started towards Tsuna but then the cute guy covered him and hit it.

'Hana-chan? Whose the guy who just covered Tsuna?' she looked at me. 'That's Yamamoto Takeshi. He's on the baseball team.' I nodded. 'And whose the grey haired guy?' she looked at me, her face reading seriously? 'That's Gokudera Hayato. He's the other transfer student. He was introduced with you.' I smiled nervously. 'I wasn't paying attention. Heh.' She shook her head. 'Its coming your way Tsuna!' Takeshi said. Tsuna, please hit it! He jumped and tried to hit it with his hand but instead he missed and it hit his face. The ball did not make it over the net. 'Tsuna-kun…' Kyoko said. 'So lame.' Kana stated. 'Ouch. Good Try Tsu-kun!' I exclaimed. Everybody looked at me weird. 'What he's my cousin!' I said crossing my arms. I looked at Tsuna again. He looks rather pitiful, I will admit but he's practically my brother so to make fun of him like everyone else, would break his little faint heart. And I like the idea of him living.

'Don't sweat it! We'll get the next one!' Takeshi said to him smiling. Takeshi is a good person, I can see it. They all got back to their positions and started the next round. I think it's called a round anyways. The other team served the ball and it hit the floor then Tsuna's stomach. I cringed. This game is going to end badly. Tsuna Tried to hit the ball but was in the wrong place, then he attempted to serve and ended up hitting the ball with his face. 'H-He's so bad.' Hana said. I dropped my head in shame. Tsuna does suck. But he would cheer for me if it meant him dying! 'GO TSU-KUN! TRY YOUR BEST AND REMEMBER THAT YOUR AWESOME!' I shouted to him smiling he looked at me sheepishly. The score is 1-C=21 and 1-A=3. 'First Set Over!' Wait does that mean the game is over?! No way! I swear volleyball games are much longer!

'Are you even trying Tsuna?!' 'If you're just going to mess around, Leave!' 'We're serious here!' Three guys told Tsuna. Tsuna started rubbing his neck looking really nervous. What kind of awesome cousin would I be if I let him take that? 'Are you three being mean to Tsu-kun? If you must know he sprained his ankle in that match with Mochida-senpai. That's why he's been off his game all day.' Oh wait they all have bandages. Shit… I could only think of one thing to do. 'If any of you touch Tsuna, I will castrate you with a pair of rusty scissors meant for shearing sheep…' Tsuna made that squealing noise he is known for. 'Eh! She's just kidding! Right Neko-chan?!' he asked me grabbing my shoulder. I looked back at the boys. 'No I'm dead serious. I will castrate you with a rusty scissors, that and I know where you live.' I said right to there faces. They looked at me with nothing but the amazing emotion of Fear in their eyes. 'Neko-chan, maybe you should go back by Kyoko…' I looked at him. I sent one last glare to the boys, and stopped to tell Takeshi good luck. He smiled and thanked me. Kyoko smiled at me when she saw me coming back. 'Tsune-chan! Do you think we're going to win?' she asked kindly. I looked back at her. 'Of Course we will! Have you seen our team? It's filled with people trying their hardest. No matter what our team will be the winner in my eyes!' I said my eyes twinkled with my fist held in the air.

Kyoko smiled and said 'Yes! Of course! It doesn't matter if we win or lose the game, its that they tried their hardest!' Hana looked at Kyoko. The white haired guy by us said 'That's the EXTREME SPIRIT, Kyoko-chan!' I sweat dropped. I'm pretty sure she just repeated everything I said… The game continued, and our team still sucked. One by one the team was humiliated, and hurt. Then there was Tsuna standing brave to face his destiny. 'There's something different about him.' The white haired guy said. Then I saw these bluish white bullets, I think they were bullets with flames actually, hit Tsuna in the legs and watched him fall to the ground. 'What's wrong Tsuna?' 'Is something wrong with your legs?' Some guys asked him. What just happened? 'Its coming Tsuna! Block!' Takeshi told Tsuna. Tsuna Went for it and jumped. It was weird he can barely do 3 boxes on a vault horse, but he can jump that high? That's higher than I can! I'm so proud…and now I have to cringe because he just got hit in the crotch by the ball. 'Yay Tsuna!' I exclaimed. I moved closer to the sidelines so I could get a better view of Tsuna Winning!

'Yay! We Won!' I shouted. I saw Takeshi put his arm around Tsuna's neck in a friendly manner, saying 'We did it!' I ran to Tsuna. 'Tsu-kun! Good job!' I said wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. 'Yeah. We won!' he said smiling slightly. I got off him. 'You're really amazing.' Takeshi told Tsuna causing him to smile wider. Hell, it made me smile wider. Then Tsuna and Takeshi started laughing. I looked at them confused. Why are they laughing? Is there something wrong? 'Oh Yamamoto-san, this is Sawada Tsuneko!' Takeshi stopped laughing and looked at me. I smiled back at him, gazing into his pools of sandy brown eyes.

Gokudera's POV

We won the game, and now that Stupid Sawada girl is talking to that other idiot. Why are they just staring at each other? That repulsive girl and her ugly long dull brown hair that twists into stupid, flirty curls at the edge of her shoulder blades. Her and her stupid dust colored eyes, and her pale, flawless skin. Is she infatuated with that idiot? Not only is she repulsive but stupid as well.

Back to Tsuneko's POV

His eyes are beautiful, full of the sands of never ending time, his hair as dark as ebony trees in Africa. 'I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! It's nice to meet you Sawada-chan! I didn't know Tsuna-kun had a sister!' He said smiling his adorable smile, gazing into my eyes once again. 'Oh. I'm not Tsuna's sister. I'm his cousin, and you can call me Tsune-chan. Can I call you Takeshi-kun?' He nodded. 'It would be great if you called me Takeshi-kun!' he said rubbing the back of his neck. 'Not yet.' I heard and blinked, looking away from Takeshi. I turned and saw Gokudera talking to Tsuna. 'I haven't accepted you.' Is he talking about being the 10th Vongola boss? 'I'm more fit to be the 10th generation boss!' Gokudera said glaring at Tsuna. 'I have to go Takeshi-kun! Tsuna's calling me!' I said walking away from him. Gokudera snarled at Tsuna. 'What's going on here?' I asked with my hands on my hips. Gokudera ignored me. Then they both walked away. Really? I was right here talking to them and everything. I followed them super sneakily.

All of the sudden a fire hydrant cabinet opened. 'Reborn, what are you doing in there?' I asked bending down ad see a lounge area in the fire hydrant. 'Dude could you make one of these my sized?' He smirked at me. 'You lost Tsuna and Gokudera. Want to know where they are?' I'm pretty sure that was meant to be a question but okay. I nodded. 'They're outside. Gokudera is going to beat Tsuna up then blow him up with dynamite. What are you going to do Sawada Tsuneko?' I stared intently at him. What am I going to do? I have no fighting experience. I'm not athletic and for god's sakes I'm not smart! Wait, he did say dynamite right? 'I'm going to save Tsuna! Then I'm going to castrate Gokudera with a rusty scissors meant for shearing sheep!' I exclaimed, jumping up from my spot and running towards what I thought was an exit.

'I hate this school. There are like too many halls.' Are those doors? Those are doors! Yes I'm finally out! I ran excitedly out the doors. 'Now what extinguishes dynamite? Same thing as fire so water. 'Tsune-chan?! I was wondering where you went off to!' I looked to see Takeshi. 'Oh hey Takeshi-kun. Do you know where I can get a bucket and water?' I asked him. He nodded, grabbed my hand and brought me to a shed near an outside sink. 'Why do you need a bucket of water?' he asked curiously. I smiled, 'I just have a feeling.' We found a bucket and then went to the sink. I put the bucket in the sink and started running the water. Takeshi was staring at me in the meantime. I turned to look at him. 'Hey, Takeshi-kun, could you start looking for Tsuna and Gokudera?' He nodded smiling.

Well the stupid bucket had finally filled up so I started towards the direction Takeshi went. 'I will extinguish with my dying will!' I heard loudly from around the corner. 'Double the bombs!' I saw Gokudera throw more dynamite at Tsuna. I walked briskly towards them. This guys needs to be cooled down, so I'll promote it! 'Tsune-chan!' I saw Takeshi yell towards me standing there looking a bit confused. I poured the water on Gokudera, Tsuna and the Fresh Dynamite. 'Well done, Sawada Tsuneko. You saved everyone's life.' I stood there proudly. 'All in a days work!' I said throwing the bucket towards a tree. I ran towards Tsuna, who is out of his dying will mode. 'And I'm so proud of you! You've done so much today Tsuna!' I said hugging him. He hugged back, but our hug was short lived by Gokudera kneeling to us. 'I'm sorry. You are indeed worthy as the next boss. Boss, Tsuneko, I will follow you two, to the ends of the earth. Your wishes are my commands.' Gokudera said to us. Well, if that doesn't make a girl feel special. You know in his own way he is cute, in a freakish way. Like a pet python!

'Huh?' Tsuna questioned. 'The loser serves the winner. Its our family code.' Reborn explained. 'Code?' Tsuna and I said in unison. 'Actually, I never…I never had any intention of becoming the 10th generation boss. I just wanted to test your abilities to see if you're strong enough.' Gokudera admitted. 'Gokudera-kun…' Tsuna and I said in unison, again. This is getting weird. Then Gokudera suddenly sprung his head up to look at us saying 'But I was a Fool! You've exceeded my expectations! You even risked your lives to save me, your enemy! I, Hayato Gokudera, place my life in your hands!' The determination was practically radiating off him. 'Oh come on no one's that heartless, right?' I told him. 'Can't we just be classmates?' Tsuna asked shaking his hands defensively. 'We cant.' Gokudera stated rather seriously, his whole demeanor changed. I clutched to Tsuna. He's still scary! There's no way I'm going against him!

'Well done Tsuna, and Tsuneko. Because of your strength, Gokudera became one of your soldiers.' Reborn said pulling out a little black book. 'You pass for today, since you didn't depend on my Deathperation Shot.' Oh that sounds…nice? Is that even a compliment? He's at least thinking about Tsuna's well being. Takeshi then put his arm around Tsuna and my shoulders. 'You two sure are fun! Let me join in! You two are the boss right?' Takeshi asked. I nodded. 'Yes Takeshi-kun you can join!' I stated smiling brightly at him. As long as you just pretend it's a game, and don't get hurt. I couldn't care less honestly. 'Hey pal…Don't act all friendly with the boss, and Lady Tsuneko!' Geez I feel like I just went back to the Victorian Era. 'But Gokudera-kun! I like Takeshi-kun! It would make me very, very sad if I couldn't be friendly with him.' I said giving him my most adorable look. 'And you wouldn't want that would you?' I tilted my head slightly, tears beginning to form in my eyes. Takeshi and Gokudera blushed. 'Ah! No Lady Tsuneko!' Gokudera exclaimed kneeling before me.

'Oh? What's with that guy?' 'It's the lame underpants guy!' said two of an obviously no good trio. They looked ugly as heck and they dressed um…uh…gangster like? 'Th-the Third year bullies!' Tsuna squealed out. Gokudera's upper face was blocked from point of view while he told us 'It appears I can already be of service.' I smiled. 'There's no need! I'll just grab my rusty scissors…' I trailed off once I felt my pocket and realized I didn't have my scissors for castrating. I waved my hand 'You know what I'm feeling a bit tired. Go ahead Gokudera-kun, knock yourself out!' I stated scooting closer to Takeshi. Gokudera smirked, 'I'll blow them to smithereens.' He said while walking towards them with four sticks of dynamite in each hand. 'I-It's okay! You don't have to do that!' I elbowed Tsuna. 'Hey! Let him blow them up! They were thinking about me even talking to them!' I told him seriously.

Meanwhile with Nana!~

'How odd? I don't see any big sales…' A loud boom crackles behind her. 'Oh, Its that way!' Nana quickly turned around and went towards where she assumes naively a sale on fireworks is.


End file.
